Call of Destiny
by TFSTARFIRE
Summary: Prequel to Reunion, Life for Luna before being found by her real family was not a bed of Roses.
1. Chapter 1

**Call of Destiny**

**Disclaimer - I don't own transformers only Luna, Astra, Skystryke and Vespa.**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Luna and I am writing this story to help me understand what is happening in my life as my mother and father are always fighting and arguing and I am really fed up with being caught in the crossfire. My only escape from the rowing is school. Dad wasn't always mean and nasty. Since my Grandfather died, my father has been in control of an army and often the battles go against him. He is Lord Skystryke, Leader of the Decepticon empire. His rival is none other than the Autobot Leader, Rodimus Prime.

My School life is hard as I have begun training at the Decepticon Academy. I have a few friends and a lot of enemies. I get teased as I am the daughter of their leader but also I have different optics to my parents. Theirs are red, mine are blue, so you can guess what I am called - that's right, Autobot!. People have said that mother had a fling with an Autobot and I was the result, but mother told me that Skystryke was my father and for some weird reason, my optics were blue and could not be altered - they had been changed when I was a sparkling, but within a few earth years they reverted back to blue.

My training is going well, I have got a crush on one of my teachers. He used to be second in command to my grandfather, but prefers to teach weapons skills and aerial combat. I think Starscream is cute. I have communications and Espionage skills training with Soundwave and his cassettes. Some of the students are jealous as I can telepathically communicate with him and the cassettes, who love the extra attention from me and a couple of my friends. My ambition in life if to become a field medic which does not sit well with father as he wants me to take over if something happens to him. My tutor is the Decepticon medic, Hook and he is really impressed with my skills. He has told me that if I continue to work at the higher level there may be an apprenticeship available, but that depends on me passing my core subjects.

_____________________________________________________________________

First chapter done. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Transformers except Luna/Eclipse, Astra,Skystryke and Vesta. **

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter as I have had a lot of family things to deal with. **

**Since the last chapter was posted I realised there were mistakes and have hopefully dealt with them.**

**Here is the next chapter of Call of Destiny…. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Shockwave has thrown me out of his classes for being a disruptive influence but it isn't true. I argued a point about the war and he just flipped out saying that femmes should not be training to become warriors, that we were only fit for pleasuring mechs and producing sparklings. I went down to the flight training area as I knew that it was a great place to release stress and feel free. My favourite tutor was there teaching Aerial combat to a group of mechs, he waved at us and I blushed , my friend Vesta teased me but I did not care.

When we left the training grounds we went back to my house to do some extra study. After a couple of hours father returned from a meeting with Shockwave and he was cross. Mother escorted Vesta home as it was late. When they had gone, Father called me into his office and said " Sit down, Luna. Your tutors and Myself have been discussing your progress in you lessons and I am really disappointed with your attitude in Shockwave's lessons."

I got really cross and yelled " He threw me and Vespa out because he thinks that femmes shouldn't fight, not because he was concerned for our welfare, but instead telling us we only good for being pleasure bots".

At that moment father jumped up, ran round his desk and knocked me flying across the room. He then said "Why can't you be like your cousins, they don't act up!" I bit back " they love fighting and hurting people, I don't, I want to heal people!".

He said " Get out of my sight, you disappoint me" and walked out the door.

I hope that gives a look into Luna's relationship with her father and also shows why she hates Shockwave so much. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Call of Destiny**

Disclaimer - same as always, i don't own transformers, only my characters - Luna/eclipse, Astra, Skystryke and Vesta.

It is the half term holiday this week so forgive me for slow updates as my kids are demanding my attention, lol.

**Chapter 3**

I was thinking about why Shockwave doesn't like me or mother. When I was being teased about my optic colour, I told mother and it seemed as though she was hiding something about us. I had enough of father picking on me and him hurting mother and swore that if I passed my exams, I would get a job and find somewhere safe for us to live, although I wouldn't go running to the Autobots for help, as that would prove Shockwave right about femmes being weak.

During the lesson with Soundwave and the cassettes, I picked up on a very sad thought and asked him what the problem was. He looked at me and said "Skystryke has ordered Starscream's termination!".

I got up and said Sorry, sir but I need to go home to talk to my mother".

He nodded and I ran home. I called out to mum and she answered "What's wrong and why are you home?". I told her what Soundwave had said and she exploded with anger "That devious one eyed freak Shockwave, I knew he was up to something but this is too much this time". I flinched as I had never seen her so angry but she said she would get it sorted.

3 days later

Father returned from his latest fight with the Autobots and he was happy as he had managed to land them with a lot of repairs and nearly off-lined Rodimus in the process. Mother stormed into the living room with a report from Shockwave, asking for him to sign the order of termination. She glared at him and said "If you give the okay for this, I will leave you, taking Luna and your Sparkling with me. I let things happen but no more, Starscream hasn't done anything wrong, it is Shockwave trying to remove competition as he wishes to take over as leader".

He blinked and said he would see to it and everything would work out. I didn't believe him.

* * *

Astra is a scary femme when mad ;) please leave a review as it inspires me.


	4. Chapter 4

Call of Destiny

Disclaimer - I don't own Transformers, only my own characters and the plot.

**Things go from bad to worse for Luna in this chapter as her father starts going crazy……read on if you dare!!!!!.**

**Chapter 4**

I was finishing my revision for my exams when I had a call from Vesta. She was really upset as she was told that she could not do all her exams as she had not reached the entry level required. She said that her life was over and Shockwave was right, that she was a waste of space. I reassured her that things would be okay and turn out right. She calmed down and said that she see me tomorrow.

The following day was a day of sadness as I learnt that my best friend has got into a argument with her creators and ran away. I turned to Soundwave and said " I'm worried about her as she was upset last night".

He said that he would send out Lazerbeak and Ravage to search for her. I was finishing my Medic exam with Hook when Soundwave rushed in and said " you must come with me, Eclipse!".

He took me to a room and sat me down, which made me worried. That's when he told me that Ravage had found Vesta in an alleyway but couldn't stop her from Extinguishing her own spark. I screamed and ran home. Mum already knew what was going on. To make matters worse, Dad came home and told me that Starscream was being exiled, that was the last straw, I hit out at him and screamed "I am through with this slag, and I really hate you!!!!!" and stormed out.

A few hours later, found myself down at the detention centre and walked in. There at the desk was Thundercracker and he looked miserable. "What's wrong TC?"", pretending that I didn't know about Screamer.

He looked at me and said " you don't know what his lordship has done don't you? Princess" which was his pet name for me.

I looked at him and said that I'd heard a rumour and I was really pissed at dad for what he was doing and that I was going to become a mature femme in a matter of weeks, that I fully intended to move out.

He looked at me and said " don't throw your life away".

I told him that if I finish and pass my medical exam, I will become a medic like hook as I have the skills and I don't want to fight. He smiled and said " I'll let you into a little secret, I always avoided harming humans as I didn't agree with the others".

I told him that was really annoyed with my father but I didn't lay the blame at his door, that the one behind the problems was Shockwave. He nodded and said that if things continue the way they were, the war would take a nasty turn like before. I looked him and asked "what happened before?"

Skywarp suddenly appeared and yelled " I'm leaving as soon as possible as Shockwave has managed to get the order signed meaning our Trine is going to be separated!"

TC looked at me and said " Shockwave was responsible for one of the most awful times in our history as he had Megatron kill all femmes and sparklings, it won't be long before your father follows the same path."

I stood there with a look of shock on my faceplates and then ran home as mother was sick, little did I know she'd been fighting with father again and lost the sparkling she was carrying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Call Of Destiny**

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I don't own transformers, only the plot.**

Here is the next chapter , I had a bit of writers block and was really busy with Xmas. Happy new Year Everyone.

I went home to find mum in a very sorry state, my father had hurt her badly and a quick scan revealed that the sparkling she was carrying had died. I vowed that I would get even with him as he was beginning to attack me after his binges. The following day, I sent mum to stay at a friends house whilst I confronted father. He staggered in and said "where the frag is your mother?"

I glared at him and growled " I sent her to one of her friends as you killed the sparkling".

"One less to oppose me later!"

I shouted "Slag you to pit, you fragging aft-hole!, You have lost the plot and have finally flipped. I tell you this father, I will move out today as I have found out that I've passed my exams and have been offered and apprenticeship with Hook".

He looked at me and shouted "I'm glad I don't have to deal with you anymore, You were nothing but trouble to me the day you were sparked."

For the first time in years I felt happy about leaving. When I went back into the front room with my things, Father had passed out on the floor. After stepping over him , I left a note and a small vial of a hangover cure. As I left the house, I looked at the sad form on the floor and sighed "Stupid Lugnut"

After calling mother, checking that she was okay, I told her that I had moved out and was going down to the student accommodations at the Academy. She asked about father and I said that he was over energised and passed out on the floor at home. She said she'd go home after a few days and try and sort things out with him.

* * *

I know this is a short and dark chapter but it sets up the next scene. Please review as it helps me write and makes me happy :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Call Of Destiny**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the transformers, only Luna/Eclipse, Astra and Skystryke.**

**I would like to know what people think of this story as I'm not sure whether i should continue as i keep** **getting major writer's block. Things are about to kick off for our Heroine as her life gets interesting.**

**Chapter 6**

Weeks later, there was a turn of events that was to set my destiny in motion. Father crossed the line by signing the order calling for the termination of Femmes and Sparklings, just like Thunder had predicted. Soundwave had to send his family away and Ravage had died protecting his mate. She was a robotic panther like himself and she was guardian to Rodimus Primes Daughter Firebird. Sadly Sora did not survive but Ravage had saved the sparkling. Sound wave got into a huge fight with Shockwave and Skystryke and left.

Things didn't get any better between mother and father either as now every time he would get drunk and attack her, she would fight back, landing both of them ending up in the med bay and the fights were getting more vicious each time. it was very distressing to see but there was nothing i could do to change things for the better, i often feel that i should leave and join the Autobots, but i will stay for mothers sake.

I had gone to help look after some of the prisoners at the detention centre as i loved working there. A lot of the injuries the prisoners received were as a result of self harm after being subjected to cruel experiments and torture from the one eyed freak. It often made me physically sick and many times when i returned to my lodgings, ending up purging my tanks and taking long cleansing showers. One day, I had a call from mother, saying that father was going away for a while and taking Shockwave with him. Things are looking up for the time being but i get a feeling it won't last.

2 months later

I was starting my shift at the detention centre when everything i had learnt at the Academy was about to be put into practice. i got called in as father had returned and had captured some Autobots. some of them had severe injuries.

* * *

Please leave a review as they help me to write and they also make me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Call of Destiny **

Disclaimer - You know the drill, I don't own transformers, Hasbro do. Luna/Eclipse, her mother and father belong to me.

**Chapter 7**

When I walked in through the doors, there was an almighty roar and a lot of cursing. In the largest cell were all the Dinobots and they were not co-operating. The leader of the group was badly hurt and had lashed out killing two guards, smashing Thundercracker's left wing and harming a fellow Autobot by smashing his leg. The one that looked like a flier was trying to calm the t-Rex down but he was fighting him. I walked in and shouted " QUIET".

The ruckus stopped and I glared at them and said " You guys are making enough noise to wake the dead, now what is going on?"

The Autobot who had been stamped on said "who wants to know?"

I approached the T-rex but he growled at me and the others said " Him Grimlock, him hurt bad".

I looked at the green Autobot and said " I want you to go to another cell and I will look at you later".

He was helped by a medical drone and then I went over to Grimlock but he was getting more aggressive so I told him "Look here dumbass, if someone not look at you properly, you end up sick".

I thought that using his limited language may encourage him to let me look at his injuries but it didn't work so I said "Fine, I come back later", and walked out of the cell.

I went to the cell where the other Autobot was and walked in. I looked at my data pad at the information about him and realised that if I wasn't careful, he might try to escape. I looked at him and said "I'm going to give you an injection in your leg so it numbs the pain and allows me to look at it without knocking you out".

He looked at me and I swear to primus as my spark leapt. He said "What's a nice femme like you doing in a place like this?"

I got cross and said " Now you listen to me Springer, I am the chief medic's apprentice and I happen to be really good at rearranging a mech's gender so don't try any of your smooth talk as I have heard about your reputation and I'm not listening".

His jaw dropped and he apologised " Hey, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry. You know my name but I don't know yours".

I blushed and said "It's Eclipse".

I asked him why he'd been captured along with the Dinobots and he told me that he was visiting his friends when Skystryke ambushed them and took them prisoner, and Grimlock was not going to be captured without a fight.

I said " Your leg is okay considering it got stepped on. I might need your help later as I still can't get through to big and ugly in there and I am worried about his injuries".

He said he'd help so I thanked him and went to get some energon and to contact mum.

* * *

Springer could charm the pants of anyone so I had to get Eclipse to threaten him, lol. If you like the story please review as it has been a bit quiet and I don't know if anyone likes it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Call of Destiny **

**Disclaimer - **I don't own transformers only Eclipse/Luna

**Chapter 8**

I awoke to a comm from the guard at the detention centre. " We need your assistance, one of the prisoners is really sick and his colleagues are concerned, you need to get here quick".

I grabbed a small energon cube and downed it quick, grabbed my medical bag and ran to the prison. on arrival, I could see the flying Dinobot trying to get his commander to eat, but the T-Rex kept on refusing the energon. The flier called me " Me Swoop, Grimlock really sick, him might die!".

I asked Swoop to get the others ready to be moved out of the cell and into an empty cell so i could work on his colleague. swoop asked if Springer could help as the other Dinobots could be really stubborn so I asked the guard to fetch him. Springer walked in and said "All right you big bozos, let the lady do her magic so Grimlock gets better".

I said "get them into cell 7 as it is big enough to handle all of them and get me a cup of energon".

the guard nodded and helped Springer move the dinobots and i looked at Swoop and said " I take it that you have had medical training as i can see that you have tried to repair some of his smaller injuries".

He nodded and said "Me Swoop trained by Ratchet and me think Grimlock is going into shock"

The guard walked away and Swoop helped me to get Grimlock onto his side where i could get a better look at his injuries and wished i hadn't. although Swoop had done the best he could for comrade, he had missed a splinter of metal which couldn't be found without a scanner and it was lodged in his spark, which was slowly causing spark-shock. I commed Hook. " Hook! I need your help, the dinobot leader is going into spark-shock and I'm unable to stabilize him".

About 5 minutes later, Hook rushed in and shouted "Get Out or I'll Thow somthing at you"

Swoop dragged me out of the cell and said " Him just like Ratchet!".

* * *

Hope you are enjoying this as i have had a lot to deal with. please read and leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Call of Destiny**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Transformers, Only Astra, Luna/Eclipse and SkyStryke.**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner but a little thing called life was causing major writer's block but I am nearly finished this story now and then I will start the final part of the trilogy. Please review as it helps me to continue.**

**Chapter 9**

Later that day, father returned and he was drunk again and as he could not see mother ( she had left the family home and was still with her friends) he decided that he would go down to the detention centre and torture some of the prisoners. I ignored him as normally he didn't do any lasting damage to them but this time, he crossed the line. He'd decided to attack Grimlock who was recovering from surgery. He kicked him in the side and opened his wounds, This made me mad and I stormed into the cell.

SkyStryke turned and laughed saying " Oh! look at what the Cybercat has dragged in, it's Miss Nobody!", and then kicked Grimlock again.

I felt my temper boiling up and pulled a large wrench out of a subspace pocket and threw it at him yelling "NOBODY HARMS MY PATIENTS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, YOU FRAGGING AFT-HOLE!".

I quickly scanned Grimlock and then stepped over my father, who was out for the count, took out a welder and repaired the wounds and reassuring him that he'll be fine. He looked at me and said "You Pretty girl, you protect me from bad leader".

I replied " I won't have anyone do that to any of my patients, no matter which faction they belong to".

Springer was brought to me so I could check on his leg and as he looked across the room, he noticed the unconscious form of my father with a nasty looking dent on his head and said " I definitely don't want to meet the medic that done that!"

Grimlock snorted with laughter and said " You Springer already have, medic has good aim with wrench, like Ratchet".

Springer looked around the room and said " I don't see Hook in here, only Eclipse…..OH FRAG!".

I glared at him and then started laughing. Hook walked in and said " This is a med bay, not a rec room and why is our leader unconscious?".

I replied " He kicked the Dinobot and reopened his wounds and you know how I hate him attacking the prisoners when he's drunk, I threw my wrench at him".

Hook looked at me and grinned, turned around and muttered "Serves the fragger right".

I sent Springer back to his cell and asked hook if I can go and get some recharge as I was exhausted. He nodded and said " I'm going to give your father a sedative/hangover cure but you will need to be here when he wakes up to explain the dent you gave him".

"Oh Joy, that's going to be fun, not!".

* * *

**How will SkyStryke react to the news that Luna knocked him out? ****Will he go mental at her or do worse?, To find out please leave a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Call of Destiny**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the transformers only Luna/Eclipse, Astra and Skystryke.**

**Chapter 10**

The morning seemed as though it was going to be smooth sailing and father was still asleep. I decided to check on the dinobot team and Springer as things were quiet. The dinobot leader was recovering well and they were happy to let me check them all out. I went to the cell where Springer was held and gave him the all clear. He said " Thanks for helping Grimlock, he can be really stubborn sometimes!

I looked at him and said " He is my first Sparkshock patient and I have only passed training a few months ago".

Springer replied " You did a good job on him and your a scary femme when mad".

I felt the heat rising in my faceplates and my spark leapt again, why did it you ask? well I must be developing feelings for Springer or I wouldn't be like this. I looked at him and said that I had a plan to get him and the Dinobots out of here and back with Prime and the Autobots, but it involved me talking to Lord SkyStryke. Springer was worried for my safety but I reminded him about the wrench and he said " I forgot about that !".

After refuelling, I went down to the medbay to see how father was doing. I prepared myself for a fight which never came. Father was sitting up on his berth and was sassing Hook who clipped him across the back of his head. i cleared my vocal unit and father glared at me before saying "Hook tells me that you were responsible for this!" pointing at the large dent in his head.

I glared at him and said " Don't expect me to apologise because you deserved it for attacking my patient. He was recovering from spark shock surgery and I had to reweld his wounds because of you".

Father looked back at me and said " I might be brutal towards my enemies but if I'd known about his condition, I wouldn't have kicked him."

I said " I am annoyed at you for what you did but I wish you would lay off the high grade for a while and make up with mother!"

he nodded and said " I will try to but.." I wouldn't let him finish, instead I went and hugged him saying " There is something you can do for me, to prove that you can be good, you can have the autobot prisoners returned to their leader and allow them a truce for 3 months as a guesture of goodwill!".

* * *

OH BOY! IS THERE GOING TO BE TROUBLE OVER LUNA'S REQUEST - SOMEONE ISN'T GOING TO LIKE THIS. A CUPCAKE TO THE FIRST PERSON THAT GETS THE ANSWER CORRECT. ;3


	11. Chapter 11

**Call of destiny**

**Disclaimer- you know the score, i don't own the transformers only the following characters **

**Luna/Eclipse,Astra and SkyStryke.**

**Chapter 11**

Autobot headquarters, Iacon City.

Ratchet was getting cross as his patient was not co-operating. Rodimus was making his job difficult and was complaining about how long his check ups were taking. Ratchet turned round and said " You know we nearly lost you and your still healing."

Rodimus snapped " I slagging well know that, but the Dinobots and Springer are still missing and I'm really worried".

Ratchet continued with his checks and said " You are just like him you know, he always worried about everyone else even if he was badly injured. I'm sure they're okay, now rest or I will weld your Aft to the berth".

Rodimus laid down and was just settling into a recharge cycle when First Aid ran into the room waving a data pad at Ratchet shouting " We've just received a communication from the Decepticons".

Rodimus sat up and growled angrily as he thought he knew what the data pad contained, this earned him a smack across the head from Ratchet who said "When your father did that, I did the same to him, anyway this is from the Decepticon CMO's assistant so remember your manners".

Rodimus sighed and said " State your business".

Luna swallowed hard and looked at the viewscreen at the Autobot leader who was glaring at her. she blinked and then said "My name is Eclipse and I am Hook's Medical assistant. I've been treating your Autobots in the detention centre."

Rodimus looked at Eclipse and said "Are they alright?".

Luna was still nervous but told him "The Lead Dinobot got a small fragment of metal lodged in his spark causing spark shock, but after surgery he is recovering well".

Rodimus said "Thank Primus for that!, what about the others. Are they okay?".

Luna was pleased that the Prime had stopped glaring and his anger had changed to concern, she had heard rumours that he used to have a rebellious streak when he was younger, but had matured dramatically as a result of his father being killed in battle. she had also heard that when his father had been brought back to life that he went a little nuts. he couldn't handle being carefree again after 996 years. She looked at him and replied " They are all okay but the one designated Springer suffered a busted knee joint and a bruised ego. the joint is fixed but I can't do anything about his ego".

This caused the Autobot leader to start laughing and said "how did you dent his ego?".

Luna replied " I told him that i know how to reassign a mech's gender".

This caused the mechs in the med bay to wince and Ratchet to fall over laughing, Rodimus replied "I could just imagine his face, anyway is there anything else we can do?".

Luna nodded and said "My father has decided to call a temporary truce and release the prisoners so can you please send transport for them?".

* * *

I had to poke fun at Springer again, i couldn't resist it. I've been on holiday again with the kids and in-laws and it was chaos again. After the next chapter, the rating will go up to an M for a chapter. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Call of Destiny**

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Transformers only my OC's Luna/Eclipse, Astra and SkyStryke. If you wish to borrow them for a story please PM me and I will grant permission.

Warning - In one chapters time things are going to get nasty so this story will go up to a M rating for one chapter only. Wow, 2 chapters in one day ;).

**Chapter 12**

Rodimus Prime was shocked at the request, but he was relieved that everyone was okay. He told me " I will send Ironhide and Ultra Magnus to collect them but I want guarantees that my officers will have safe passage into and out of Decepticon territory and that no further harm shall befall my people".

I looked back across the room at my father who replied " Tell him that their safety is guaranteed for the transfer and the three months after they get back to Iacon City."

Rodimus replied " thank you SkyStryke".

2 hours later….

Dad had sneaked of before I could give him any more grief over the treatment of the prisoners. The shuttle had arrived and Ultra Magnus , Ironhide and some unknown mech were trying to corral the dinobots as they'd started to act up. Grimlock lumbered over to me and said " Me Grimlock like little Femme, she just like Ratchet when mad. She my new friend".

I laughed at this and said " You look after yourself and don't give Prime any hassle, or I will come over to Iacon City and bang you on the noggin a few times."

He snorted and said "Me Grimlock like new Prime, him listen to us when having bad day".

He then stomped his foot on the ground as a show of dominance over the other dinobots and yelling " Me Grimlock say get on shuttle NOW!".

I looked at him and laughed and waved goodbye. I turned round and walked back to the medbay and straight into Springer who threw his arms around me, giving me a bear hug. " Ack, need air."

He chuckled and put me down " Ooops, my bad. Take care kid, and maybe we'll meet again someday "

I started blushing and said " I somehow doubt that!".

He grinned at us and then bent down and kissed my cheek, said " see ya!" then limped up the ramp onto the shuttle. Ultra Magnus Towered above me but somehow he didn't scare me, he held out his hand and said " On behalf of Rodimus Prime, the Autobots thank you for the return of our colleagues".

I blinked and said " I accept the thanks on behalf of my father, and I give you this guarantee that once I become leader, this war will end".

Ultra Magnus shook my hand and said " I hope it ends soon". then he boarded the shuttle. 30 minutes later it left.

* * *

The next chapter is the ' M ' chapter so if you don't want to read it, Skip it.

Please review as I will have to put the third part of the Trilogy on hold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Call of Destiny**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Transformers, only the Plot, and Luna/Eclipse, her Mother, SkyStryke and Eclipse's friend Vespa.

**Warning - this is an M rated chapter for obvious reasons, I will mark the section concerned with an (*) so it can be skipped if wished. I don't' wish to upset people but it is the main reason Eclipse hates Shockwave. **

**Chapter 13**

I went to find my mother at her friend's house but they told me she had gone back to my father after he had promised to stop drinking heavily. I then discovered my transformation circuits had just come online so I tested them out. I found that I was a seeker type like mother and that would explain my long pointed things on my back, they were not like normal wings but they helped me to fly very fast. Father had left on a long mission which involved hunting for energon reserves so I felt I could talk freely to mother. I sat down in the lounge and started to tell her about my new flight capabilities and how I felt. "I am really happy about this development."

I swallowed and said "mother there have been other developments. I have begun to question my heritage and that I have feelings for the Autobot Springer who was released a few hours ago". "Oh Luna, you must not let your father hear you say that or he will make your life a total misery like he has mine"

I had thought about things a lot but then I said "I won't pursue him mother".

I still felt as though she was hiding something from me but I did not want to push her for information so I would often go and visit the grave of my friend and talk for hours to her about how the truce was holding and that it was nearly over. It had been a peaceful three months but it would not last. I was making my way back to my apartment after evening out with friends, when I kept getting a feeling that I was being followed. I pulled out my daggers as I was beginning to feel uneasy and started to walk faster. I had a bad feeling about this that I was going to get hurt. I wish I was wrong because everything went black.

(*)I woke up in what looked like a lab and started to shout "can anyone help me?"

Then I heard an evil chuckle coming from the far side of the lab which made my energon run cold.

Shockwave approached the table I was strapped down to and said "You have cost me dearly child, first you deny me the pleasure of witnessing the demise of that scheming jet and now you have had those pathetic Autobots released and now I will make you wish you'd taken the easy way out like your friend did"

I yelled back at him "you have no right to hold me here, father will deal with you".

He laughed in my face and said "Your father is away and no – one knows you're here, so there is nothing you can do".

He ran his hand down my face plates and said "It's a shame that you have such a fiery temper on you or I might consider taking you as my mate, and before you scream obscenities at me, your father already promised you to me."

I shouted "you lie; he wouldn't do that to me."

He laughed again and replied "he had. But, your little displays of bravado cost me dearly and besides I had a little bit of Intel on him that meant that he would do what I ask."

I laughed and said "Oh yeah, what could be so bad that he would do what you want?"

I caught the look in his optics and knew this would be bad.

Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been really busy with reality and I lost my muse for a while but now its back and inspiring me to write again. Sorry about the cliffhanger but it would be too long for one chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Call of Destiny

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I don't own the transformers, only my OC's. **

**I have decided to change some parts of this story as I feel that I should not use the really bad part. Thundercracker shows his hidden heroic side, so beware Shockwave.**

Thundercracker was tired as he'd been on double duty and all he wanted was to relax so he headed to a bar and ordered a drink. The Mech behind the bar said "You look shattered, thunder!"

"It's just like before, with Megatron, but this time I know that shockwave is up to no good."

The bartender leaned towards him and said "you should have a word with those two as they've been spending big tonight and they work for shockwave".

Thundercracker looked at the bartender and said "I have just the thing to sweeten the deal" and pulled out a box which contained two small energon cubes which swirled with black, grey and fiery red colours.

The bartender said "Where did you find them? They're awesome, not of Cybertronian origin"?

Thunder shook his helm and said "Nope, these are from my last trip to Earth with my brothers, we were flying over Iceland when a huge Volcano erupted (Grimsvotyn) and the energy it give off was off the scale, Screamer managed to convert it to energon and discovered that it would energise you for hours but you would spend most of them offline and wake up with an enormous hangover. It makes a good truth serum though."

"You think it will work on them?"

Thunder grinned and said "Yep, it will".

He walked over to the thugs and placed the box on the table and said "if you give me the info I need, you can have the contents of this box!"

Hyena said "why should we tell you, you might have a bomb in the box".

Coyote said "I want to see the contents the box, bro so what do you wish to know?"

Thundercracker said "I would like to know where the bosses' lab is!"

Hyena was naturally cautious and said "why!"

He said "I heard that he has a taste for fine energon and he that likes earthen energon and I would like to show him these energon cubes as I know he hasn't tried this type before."

Coyote said "I want to try it as I haven't tried earth energon before" and he took a data pad out of a compartment in his leg.

Thundercracker took it and gave him a cube and said "share it with your brother as it is strong"

The two thugs said whatever and started fighting as thunder left and followed the instructions and stopped at the entrance to the lab. Then he commed Astra telling her to meet her at the med bay.

I'm sorry for the delay but my muse ran off and has just come back. I will try to update this soon but I am quite busy with my family.


End file.
